


A Perfectly Imperfect Christmas

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Holidays, Jonerys Secret Santa, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Dany is excited to spend her first Christmas with Jon but things don’t turn out as expected!Contains plenty of fluff, angst, and smut!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daytondreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daytondreamer/gifts).



> Written for the Jonerys Secret Santa gift exchange on Tumblr

Dany hummed contently as she hung up Christmas decorations in her apartment. She had just moved in a few months ago and was ecstatic to finally have her own place and no longer live with her parents. She was 22 years old and had recently graduated from college with a nursing degree. She wasn’t making a lot of money yet but she lived comfortably and she loved her quaint little apartment in the SoDo neighborhood of Seattle, Washington. She was determined to make her very first Christmas here full of happy memories and that included spending lots of time with her boyfriend, Jon Snow.

 

She and Jon had been dating for almost 6 months. He was a firefighter and they’d met at the hospital while she was working her shift. Jon had come in to be treated for minor burns on his arm, received during a heroic rescue attempt to save people from a burning building. Dany had been the one to treat him and had fallen for him instantly. His good looks had disarmed her the moment she laid eyes on him. His eyes were a hickory as rich as the earth’s soil. His jet-black hair cascaded into perfect ringlets around his face. And his physique turned her on like no other, his body muscular, firm, and hard from the physical demands of firefighting. Later, she’d discovered that he was more than just eye candy; he was also kind-hearted, easy to talk to, and a great listener. Sparks flew and before they knew it, they were a couple. Although their relationship was still fairly new, it was progressing well and she was falling deeper and deeper in love with Jon every day.

 

She smiled as she hung a piece of mistletoe in the doorway between the living room and kitchen. She was looking forward to catching Jon there later and smothering him with kisses, although it wasn’t as if they needed any help being motivated to give each other affection. A warm flush worked its way up her face as she thought about all the things they had done the last time they had spent the night together. Jon had used his many talents, including his magnificent tongue, to bring her to new heights of pleasure and she’d been craving his touch ever since.

 

She decided to give him a call and check in with him. She’d told him that she was going to be home all day decorating and putting up the Christmas tree and was surprised he hadn’t dropped by yet or at least called. She held her phone to her ear, waiting for Jon to pick up, but there was no response and she had to settle for leaving a voicemail.

 

“Hey sweetie, it’s me. I was just checking in to see if you’re still planning to come by today. I’m putting up Christmas decorations and was thinking about ordering in some Chinese. Love you.”

 

She put the phone down beside herself on the couch and went into the kitchen to make a hot cup of tea. Upon coming back to her seat, she heard her phone ringing. It was Jon!

 

“Hey there!” she said, happy to finally be hearing from him.

 

Jon’s gruff voice sounded through the phone. “Hey babe. How are you?”

 

“I’m good, better now that I’m hearing from you,” she answered, a big smile on her face.

 

“I miss you,” he said, making Dany’s heart flutter.

 

“I miss you too Mr. Snow. How about we do something about it? Are you still coming over?”

 

There were a few seconds of silence and Dany was beginning to wonder if the call had dropped.

 

Jon finally spoke. “About that babe, I’m sorry but I signed up to work another shift at work this evening. I’ll be getting paid double-time and I could really use the money.”

 

“Oh,” Dany said feeling disappointed. She’d been hoping to have Jon over to help her decorate. It was one of her favorite holiday traditions. When she was still living with her parents, they would make a big deal of it, putting on Christmas music and snacking on cookies and hot cocoa as they trimmed the tree. Her parents had decided to take a cruise around the Mediterranean Sea for the full month of December, however, so she didn’t have anyone other than Jon and some of her friends to celebrate the holidays with this year.  

 

She sighed, realizing that she was going to be on her own this evening. “Okay, Jon, I understand. Will I see you tomorrow then?”

 

“Of course baby. Let’s meet up for breakfast. There’s a new restaurant I’ve been wanting to try out.”

 

“Okay, sounds good,” Dany said, hoping her voice didn’t sound as dejected as she felt inside. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, be safe. Love you.”

 

“Okay honey, I love you too. Later.”

 

Dany was in a considerably bad mood now. She texted her best friend Missandei to see if she wanted to come over and hang out but Missandei texted back letting her know she was out ice skating with her boyfriend and would get back to her in the morning.

 

“Well at least _somebody_ will be having a good night,” Dany said dryly. She turned on her favorite holiday movie, Jim Carey’s “How the Grinch Stole Christmas”, hoping the comedy would lighten her mood. She resumed trimming the tree and strung a few lights outside on the balcony before curling up on the couch to watch the rest of the movie. One of her favorite scenes was playing as the Grinch ransacked the Whoville post office but Dany found it hard to laugh or smile. Instead, she just sat there moping about how she was spending her evening all alone.   Eventually, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day found Dany sitting inside the Sweet Iron cafe, a new restaurant that specialized in Belgian waffles. She’d gotten there a little early and was sipping a cappuccino as she waited for Jon to arrive. She was perusing the latest news headlines on her phone, catching up on all the hysteria surrounding Prince Harry and Meghan Markle’s engagement, when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Jon smiling down at her, his chestnut eyes warm and inviting. He was wearing the cologne that she loved and the strong scent of leather mixed with smoky vanilla swirled around her as she melted into his embrace.

 

“Hey baby,” he said, bending down to give her a tender kiss on the lips before sitting across from her. He looked at his watch to check the time. “Have you been waiting long? I thought we agreed to meet at 10 AM.”

 

Dany smiled at him as she put her phone away. “We did say 10 AM. I just got here super early that’s all.”

 

“Oh, okay,” he said, looking relieved. Jon took her hands in his own as he looked at her from across the table. “I’ve missed you. I’m sorry about yesterday…”

 

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” she said, cutting him off, not wanting to ruin the mood by dwelling on the disappointment of yesterday. He was here with her now and she wanted to focus on that and be happy. “Let’s order, I’m starving!”

 

Jon laughed. “Okay, let’s get some food in you then.”

 

They decided on eggs, bacon, and waffles layered with strawberries and whipped cream. As they waited for their food to arrive, they happily chatted away, catching up on what each other had been up to for the past few days. They hadn’t seen much of each other lately as Jon had been pulling a lot of double shifts and Dany had been busier than usual at the hospital with so many of the other nurses out on vacation for the holidays.

 

After they finished their breakfast, they decided to go hang out at a nearby mall. As they strolled through the shopping center hand in hand, Dany took in the sights and sounds of holiday cheer. Christmas music was blaring out of the loud speakers, little kids were lined up in their cutest outfits waiting to take pictures with Santa, and every single store was decked out with Christmas trees, shiny tinsel, and colorful lights. Dany loved it but noticed that Jon seemed to be brooding and lost in thought.

 

“Is everything okay?” she asked, squeezing his hand gently.

 

“Of course, everything’s fine babe,” he answered, a smile appearing on his face which Dany noticed didn’t quite reach his eyes.

 

As they walked, they noticed that a large crowd of people was gathered around some sort of display near the food court. Dany stood on her toes to get a better view and saw that it was a display of gingerbread houses made by professional chefs. “Oh cool!” she exclaimed with delight, pulling Jon towards the back of the line that had formed to view the display.

 

“Dany, this is going to take forever,” Jon said, firmly planting himself in place despite her pulling at him. “Do you see how long that line is? We can come back later when the line is shorter. How about we check out the new Star Wars flick instead?”

 

Dany frowned. “Well…okay, I guess we can come back later.”

 

“Great! Let’s go, I’ve been dying to see this movie,” Jon said, smiling like a goofy kid.

 

Dany laughed in spite of herself. Jon was usually very laid back so it was rare to see him so excited about something. “Okay, lead me to it!” she said, gripping his hand for dear life as he practically sprinted down to the movie theater.

 

They bought their movie tickets and then went to the snack bar to get soda and popcorn to share before finding their seats. The theater darkened and Dany relaxed against Jon’s shoulder, turning to give him a quick kiss before the movie started playing.

 

Afterwards, they made their way back to the mall area, talking excitedly about how great the movie had been. “That was freaking awesome,” Jon said as he tossed their 3-D glasses into a recycle bin “I loved it!”

 

“It was really good,” Dany admitted. Sci-Fi movies weren’t normally her cup of tea but somehow the Star Wars franchise never failed to entertain her. “Let’s go back and see if the gingerbread house line is shorter now.”

 

“Okay,” Jon said, sounding distracted as he started looking at his cell phone.

 

They walked back towards the display and Dany was dismayed to see that the line was more than twice as long now. “Oh, no,” she said, disappointment flooding through her.

 

“Oh wow. It’s probably going to take more than an hour to get through the line now,” Jon said.

 

Dany sighed, as she looked at her watch. “It’s okay, we should probably get going anyway. Missandei’s party is tonight and I want to go home and relax for a bit beforehand.”

 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that,” Jon said. “What kind of party is it again?”

 

“It’s an ugly sweater party silly, how could you forget?” She said, hitting him playfully on the arm.

 

“Ugly sweater party?” Jon repeated as if Dany was speaking a foreign language.

 

“Yes! You know, where you wear the absolute ugliest Christmas sweater you can find!” She looked at him incredulously. “You’ve never been to an ugly sweater party?”

 

“No, I haven’t,” he said, an odd look on his face.

 

Dany found it hard to believe. _Didn’t everybody know what an ugly sweater party was?_

 

“Well, I guess there’s a first time for everything!” she said, giving him a wink. “You’ll be fine. Just find an ugly Christmas sweater somewhere and be at my place by 8 PM so we can be on-time.”

 

“Okay,” Jon said hesitantly. Dany could sense that something was still bothering him but she didn’t know how to break through to him. He would only deny it if she tried to question him again so she ignored it and hoped he would be in a better mood later on. He walked her back to her car, which was parked near the restaurant where they’d had breakfast, and the two shared a sweet kiss before parting ways.

  

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Dany was lounging on her couch, watching holiday movies on the Lifetime network and sipping tea. She was looking forward to Missandei’s party and figured that she should probably get up and start getting ready.

 

She walked into her bedroom and took one look at the sweater she had laid out on her bed before busting up into a fit of giggles. It was absolutely hideous and she knew her friends were going to get a laugh out of it. The sweater was a putrid shade of lime green with orange and brown furry balls and jingle bells attached to it. She picked out a pair of her favorite jeans and some furry boots to wear with it and started getting dressed.

 

Next, she did her make-up. As she applied silver eye shadow to compliment her blue eyes, she thought back on Jon’s strange behavior at the mall earlier. She didn’t understand why he seemed to have so many mood swings. _What could be the problem? Does it have something to do with me? Is he having second thoughts about our relationship?_ All kinds of horrible thoughts were filling her head and she had to take a deep breath to clear her mind. _Don’t be silly Dany; he loves you,_ she thought to herself as she tried to think positively _._

She finished putting on her makeup and then styled her ash blond hair into two French braids with a few curly tendrils framing her face. She heard a knock at her door and raced to open it, knowing her handsome beau would be on the other side. She opened the door and the smile dropped from her face immediately. Jon was wearing a plain white button-down shirt with jeans.

 

“Jon! Where is your ugly sweater? You can’t go to the party wearing _that_!” Dany was annoyed now. She thought she’d made it perfectly clear while they were at the mall what the appropriate attire was.

 

Jon sighed and looked visibly annoyed himself as he walked into her apartment. “Well I couldn’t find one and…ugly Christmas sweaters aren’t really my thing…”

 

Dany rolled her eyes. “Jon, are you serious? I mean what’s with you lately? You were acting so weird at the mall and now this! It’s almost as if you hate Christmas or something!”

 

“Well maybe I _do_ hate Christmas!” Jon said, his voice loud and nostrils flaring. “I’m just not into the holidays Dany! Maybe if you had taken some time to really pay attention instead of being so wrapped up in yourself you would have noticed that!”

 

Dany was turned away from him, staring at the wall as she fumed, but whipped her head back around at his sharp words. “Excuse me? How was I supposed to know that you hate Christmas? What kind of person hates Christmas? And _how_ have I been wrapped up in myself? I’ve been trying to spend as much time with you as possible!” She was yelling now, her temper erupting out of her like a fiery volcano. “You know my parents are gone for the rest of the month. I thought I was going to be enjoying the holidays with you so I didn’t mind being without my family but maybe I should have just went on the cruise with them!”

 

“Maybe you should have!” Jon said, his words cutting into her like a knife.

 

Dany was beyond furious now. “Why are you being such an asshole?” she screamed at him. “You’re ruining Christmas for me! I mean seriously, what the fuck, Jon!”

 

“Oh! So now I’m the asshole that’s ruining _your_ Christmas? It’s all about you, isn’t it, Dany? I’m outta here, you can go to your stupid ass party without me!”

 

“Fine!” She shrieked at the top of her voice. “Leave then!”

 

Jon didn’t say anything else as he stormed out, slamming the door behind him so hard that the walls shuddered. Dany threw her teacup at the door and screamed, watching it shatter into thousands of tiny pieces. Then she broke down, her screams turning into racking sobs as the tears spilled down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Dany had calmed down and cleaned up the remains of her shattered teacup, she texted her best friend Missandei.

 

_D: Hey, not sure if I’m going to make it. Jon and I got in a huge fight and I’d have to come by myself. I’m so sorry. I’m very upset right now._

 

_M: I’m sorry to hear that, {hugs} but I think you should still come, don’t stay home sad and depressed. Everyone wants to see you._

 

Dany wondered if she had it in her to have fun at the party. It was still very hard not to burst out crying at a minute’s notice. An hour had gone by since Jon had left and she hadn’t heard from him, not that she expected she would anytime soon. They’d had little disagreements here and there before but nothing on the scale of what had happened tonight. For all she knew, Jon was done with her for good and she didn’t understand what she had done wrong. A single tear rolled down her face as she remembered the harsh words they had spat at each other. Her phone chirped and she looked down to see another text from Missandei.

 

_M: Dany? Talk to me girl. Don’t stay home alone tonight. Come hang out and have a drink, you’ll feel better. I promise._

 

Dany sighed. She wasn’t looking forward to going by herself but realized that Missandei was right; it probably wasn’t a good idea to be alone right now.

 

_D: All right, I’m on my way._

 

* * *

 

A short while later, Dany arrived at the party. She rang the doorbell and was relieved to see Missandei’s smiling face as she opened the door to welcome her.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked, concern in her brown eyes, as she pulled Dany into a hug, her fuzzy curls tickling Dany’s cheek.

 

“I think so,” Dany said meekly, trying not to cry.

 

“Let’s go in my room and talk, I want to know exactly what happened.”

 

Dany made a round of quick hellos and greetings to her friends before slipping away into Missandei’s bedroom. She told her everything, starting with how Jon had flaked out on helping her put up Christmas decorations the day before, his strange behavior at the mall, and then their epic blowout in her apartment.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. That is so weird that Jon would act like that, it doesn’t seem like him at all.”

 

“I know, I can’t explain it. And I’ve been racking my brain, trying to figure out what I did or said wrong and I can’t come up with anything.”

 

Missandei gave her another hug. “You didn’t do anything sweetie. It all has to do with him. There’s something going on with him that he’s not telling you. Just give him some time. You two aren’t over, he loves you; he’ll come back around.”

 

“Thanks,” Dany said, hugging her back. “You are such a good friend, I feel better already. I’ll try to have a good time tonight.”

 

“You’d better!” Missandei said with a wink as she opened the bedroom door so they could return to the party. “You need a drink! Follow me.”

 

Dany trailed behind Missandei as they made their way into the kitchen where she gladly allowed her friend to make her a rum and eggnog cocktail. She thanked her for the drink and decided to try some of the appetizers next. Missandei had really outdone herself and there was a tasty assortment of snacks including crab cakes, spring rolls, and shrimp cocktail; all Dany’s favorites! She loaded a few items on her plate and then started mingling with some of the party guests. She was standing around in a circle with a few folks, listening to her friend Tyrion share another one of his crazy stories, this time about a jackass and a honeycomb in a brothel, when she felt someone’s hot breath on her ear.

 

“Hey, blondie, nice sweater.”

 

Daario Naharis – she’d recognize his voice anywhere. She’d met him through Missandei a couple of years ago and one night, they’d both had a little too much to drink and ended up hooking up. Since then, he’d been a casual fling that she would call up occasionally when she was feeling horny. It had all stopped though when she met Jon. She’d known all along that there could have never been anything serious with Daario. He was too annoying and immature and was really only good for one thing.

 

She rolled her eyes as she turned around to look at him. “Hey Daario. How are you?”

 

“Much better now that I’m seeing you,” he said, looking her over while he licked his lips lasciviously. “I’m surprised to see you here by yourself. I thought you had a new man now. Jon, right?”

 

“He couldn’t make it tonight,” she said, glaring at him.

 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that,” Daario said, in a tone that let Dany know he wasn’t very sorry at all. “I hope there’s no trouble in paradise.”

 

“Everything is fine,” Dany said, clearly irked by how intrusive he was being. She turned her back to him so she could continue listening to Tyrion’s story.

 

“Good to hear,” Daario said. “Well you should give me a call sometime.”

 

“And why would I do that?” she asked, irritated that he wouldn’t go away.

 

He leaned in close so that only she could hear what he was about to say. “In case Jon’s not hitting it right and making your toes curl like I always do.”

 

Dany wanted to slap him but held herself back. “Daario, stop!” she hissed. “Not that it’s any of your _fucking_ business, but Jon keeps me very satisfied!”

 

Daario just smirked at her before walking away. “Okay, if you say so.”

 

Annoyed and flustered by his words which had hit too close to home for her liking, she gulped down her cocktail and quickly reached for another one. _Is it really that obvious that I’m having relationship trouble?_ She was in a foul mood again and wanted to head home but decided to stay for a bit longer, unwilling to give Daario the satisfaction of thinking he had upset her. Besides, she had promised Missandei that she would try to have a good time tonight.

She moved into the living room and joined in a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity, hoping to let loose and cheer herself up. She was initially successful as the raunchy card game had her roaring with laughter over some of the vulgar and socially unacceptable responses her friends were giving to the question prompts. Her thoughts inevitably drifted to Jon however and, unable to shake the sadness, she decided to head home. She said her goodbyes and gave Missandei a hug and kiss on the cheek promising to call soon, before heading out.

 

When she finally arrived back at her apartment, she quickly changed out of her clothes and put on a nightgown. She poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on her couch to watch more Christmas movies and wallow in self-pity. This time she decided to watch Elf, hoping Will Ferrell’s crazy antics would cheer her up. However, not even the singing shower scene, which was her favorite part of the movie, could bring a smile to her face. She felt pathetic. Here she was alone, for the second night in a row, curled up on her couch watching old movies. She couldn’t stop thinking about Jon and before long she was crying hysterically, tears streaking down her face and snot dripping from her nose. She found some Kleenex to clean herself up and then sank her head into a pillow, crying herself to sleep.

 

Sometime in the middle of the night, her phone rang, waking her from the awkward position she had fallen asleep in on the couch. It was Jon. She checked the time and saw that it was 2:30 AM. She hesitated, wondering if she should answer and ultimately decided against it. Although she missed him dearly, she was still angry and hurt from their fight earlier and wasn’t ready to talk to him just yet. She sent him to voicemail but he didn’t leave a message, he just kept calling over and over. Then he started sending her text messages. She started to type out a response but then thought better of it and erased it.

 

     _J: Dany? Can we talk, please?_

 

    _J: Dany, I know you’re up. I can see the text bubbles._

 

“Fuck!” Dany cursed under her breath. She’d forgotten that people with iPhones could see when each other are typing.

 

      _D: I don’t want to talk. I have nothing to say to you. Just leave me alone!_

 

          _J: Baby, please! I’m sorry, let me explain…_

 

She put him on mute. If he really wanted to explain himself, he could do it in the morning, she was going back to bed now. Not 15 minutes later though, she heard loud knocking at her door.

 

 _What in the world?_ She thought to herself as she got up to look through the peephole. Jon was standing in the hallway, holding a bouquet of flowers. She stood on the other side, unsure if she should answer or not when he started yelling loudly.

 

“Dany! I know you’re there, open up please! I’m not leaving until you let me in. I’ll stay camped out on the other side of this door if I have to!” He knocked on the door again, this time louder than before.

 

She panicked, worried that the noise would wake up her neighbors or cause problems for her with the landlord. She quickly opened the door and stood aside so he could come inside.

 

He walked in and looked at her sheepishly as she glared at him, her arms crossed in front of her. “Jon, do you have any idea what time it is? What do you want?”

 

“I want to apologize for earlier,” he said, handing her the bouquet of red roses.

 

She made no attempt to take them, as she pouted her lips, staring at him angrily.

 

Jon sighed and sat the flowers down on the nearby coffee table before walking back to her and then dropping down to his knees. He took her hands into his own and kissed them before looking up at her, his brown eyes soft and remorseful.

 

“Dany, I’m sorry,” he said, his voice raspy “I didn’t mean to hurt you earlier. You didn’t do anything wrong and all those things I said, I didn’t mean any of it. I’ve just been having a hard time with the holidays, it brings back painful memories…things that I’ve never talked to you about.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked, her anger overshadowed by curiosity at what Jon had been keeping from her.

 

He led her over to the couch so they could sit down and talk.  “You know that I was adopted, right? That I grew up in an orphanage for the most part,” he said.

 

“Yes, you told me,” she answered softly. She knew that his parents had been tragically killed in a car accident when he was 5 years old and he’d been sent to an orphanage afterwards since no one in his extended family had wanted the burden of taking care of him. It wasn’t until he was 15 years old that he’d finally been adopted.

 

“I can barely remember my real parents,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. “But I do remember feeling happy on Christmas. After they died, Christmas was never the same.” He took a deep breath and seemed to gather himself before continuing on. “The caretakers at the orphanage weren’t particularly kind; they were just interested in pushing as many kids out the door as possible so they could make money off the adoption fees. Christmas was just another day for us. There were no visits to see Santa, no presents under the tree…hell, we didn’t even have a tree. They told us that we were bad kids and didn’t deserve anything for Christmas because no one wanted to adopt us. Then I would have to go to school and listen to all the other kids brag about all the gifts they’d gotten for Christmas or the fun vacations they’d taken with their parents. I guess after a while I just started to resent Christmas.”

 

“Oh Jon, I’m so sorry,” Dany said, feeling guilty, realizing that she’d never thought about how Christmas might have been for Jon as a child living in an orphanage. How terrible it must have been to wake up on Christmas morning with no presents, toys to play with, or loving parents to hug and kiss you.

 

He kissed her hands before continuing on. “My adoptive parents are wonderful people, but they don’t celebrate Christmas, so even after I finally left the orphanage, Christmas never really was a big deal for me. It just brings back painful memories of feeling hopeless and unloved. I’m sorry Dany. I should have been more open with you. I should have told you how difficult this time of year is for me, but I didn’t know how.“ A single tear rolled down his handsome face.

 

Dany wiped it away before wiping away her own tears that were streaming down her face. “Oh my darling,” she said, her heart breaking for him, wondering how the people at the orphanage could have been so cruel to him as a child. She pulled him into her arms and held him tight as he began to sob into her lap. “Shh…shh…shh, I’m right here for you,” she cooed as she ran her fingers through his curls, allowing him to let his emotions out.”

 

After about 5 minutes he finally composed himself, and sat up, looking embarrassed. “Wow, I wasn’t planning to come over here and cry on your lap like a little boy, I haven’t done that in a long time.”

 

“It’s okay Jon, you can cry in front of me,” she said, wanting to comfort and soothe him.

 

He sighed and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. “You are amazing you know that? I was such a fool earlier. I thought I had lost you for good. That’s why I had to run over here in the middle of the night. I couldn’t eat or sleep; I had to make things right between us.

 

“I wasn’t doing too well either. I hate fighting with you,” she admitted, kissing him back. “I’m so sorry for the things I said to you earlier, I should have been more sensitive to the fact that you didn’t grow up the way I did. You were right, I was too wrapped up into myself.”

 

“No, I can’t expect you to read my mind. I should have just been honest with you about how I was feeling instead of keeping it bottled inside. I’ll try to work on that from now on,” he said, a lopsided grin on his face.

 

Dany looked at Jon thoughtfully. “My mother has a saying that I’m going to pass on to you. ‘If I look back, I’m lost.’ I know you have painful memories of Christmas and I perfectly understand if you’d rather never celebrate it again. But if you’re interested, maybe you’ll let me help you make some happy memories and you can focus on those instead.”

 

Jon looked at her and smiled, his brown eyes twinkling. “I think I’d like that."


	3. Chapter 3

Dany was relieved as she sat on the couch, cuddled in Jon’s warm embrace. She’d been afraid their argument had meant the end of them but now, after their heart-to-heart discussion about Jon’s childhood, it felt like their relationship was stronger than ever.

 

“So how about you tell me some more about all these Christmas traditions you have,” Jon said as he played with her hair, slowly unraveling her French braids. “I already know about the ugly Christmas sweaters!”

 

Dany laughed before, standing up and taking his hand to lead him to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. “Look up,” she said, watching him to see his reaction.

 

He did and saw the green plant hanging. “What is that?” he asked, curious.

 

“It’s called mistletoe,” she said, staring at him as she began to bite her bottom lip seductively.

 

“What’s it for?” he asked, meeting her gaze, no doubt noticing the lust in her eyes.

 

“Let me show you,” she said, lifting on her toes as she kissed him, gently at first but then hard, nothing held back as their tongues probed and teeth touched. Her arms wound around his neck and he pulled her closer, fitting her body to his. She could feel his growing hardness between them and she reached a hand down to stroke him through his jeans, eliciting a series of moans from him. She’d been fantasizing about getting him under the mistletoe for days now and she finally had him exactly where she wanted him.

 

She pulled away slightly to unbutton his shirt as Jon whimpered in protest about the sudden loss of feeling her lips against his. She smirked at him and took her time as her fingers trailed against his skin after each button gave way. She pushed the shirt aside and ran her gaze up and down his bare chest, unashamed in her enjoyment as she admired his perfectly taut abs. She began to pepper his chest and belly with soft kisses as she slowly worked her way down the length of his body.

 

“What are you doing to me?” he groaned as she lowered herself to her knees and licked his belly button before undoing his belt buckle.

 

“Making happy memories,” she whispered as she unzipped his fly and took his hot length in her hand. She looked up at him, her gaze wanton, as she took him into her mouth, sucking hard when she pulled back, licking when she went back down.

 

“Dany…” he murmured thickly. “Feels so good…”

 

He tangled his fingers in her hair as she went down on him, circling him with her tongue, sucking him with her lips, and quickening her pace a little with every long pull. As she bobbed her head back and forth against him, she felt him grow even harder. When she felt him begin to tremble, she released him, but before she could push herself to standing, Jon was pulling her up and wrapping her in his arms, kissing her with a raw hunger unlike anything she’d ever experienced before.  

 

He slipped the right strap of her nightgown down and settled his mouth on her breast, licking and nibbling as she twisted beneath him.

 

“Oh, yes,” Dany moaned, tilting her head back.

 

Jon sucked, using his lips and tongue, until her nipple was an aching point. He pulled her nightgown down further, switching breasts eagerly.

 

“Mmm, I love this,” he murmured, sliding his tongue wetly across her flesh.

 

Sliding the nightgown off her smooth white shoulders and down her hips, along with her panties, he lifted her up and pushed her against the wall, aligning his face with her heated core. The initial contact of his tongue against her sensitive nub sent a jolt of desire straight up her spine. She shrieked his name, as he buried his face between her legs hungrily, devouring her as if she was his last meal. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to think, unable to talk, unable to do anything other than mumble incoherent gibberish as he brought her to the edge, her body responding to his touch as it always did. She managed to open her eyes to look down at what he was doing and their eyes locked. The lust and insatiable hunger in his eyes was unmistakable and that’s all it took before the first wave hit her. She arched her back and gripped his shoulders for support as she dissolved into a series of deep spasms. When she finally grew still, he slowly lowered her back down to the floor, capturing her lips in a long, deep kiss, silencing her sobs of pleasure. Dany could barely catch her breath, her knees still weak from the powerful climax he’d just given her, when Jon lifted her again and carried her to the bedroom.

 

He threw her down onto the bed, quickly kicking off his pants and boxers before joining her, his naked body pressed against hers. “Fuck, you’re so wet,” he muttered thickly, his fingers brushing the bud of her sex. “I need you right now, I can’t wait,” he said, withdrawing his fingers and sliding both hands up to cup her hips. He lifted them; angling her pelvis, and positioned himself until the tip of his length parted her moist folds. He surged inside her with a powerful thrust of his hips, causing her to cry out.

 

He muttered a curse and, through gritted teeth, asked,” Am I hurting you?”

 

She shook her head as she adjusted to his girth and length, wrapping her legs around him. Jon’s hands clamped down on her hips, holding her in place as he began to thrust into her. He murmured words of endearment in her ear as he pummeled her, causing her body to become consumed with sensation; sharp, hot, swirling, a pleasure-pain she had never known could exist. She rose up to meet him, stroke for stroke, until they were pounding at each other, no sound in the room other than the slap of skin against skin and their frenzied breathing. And then he reached between them, finding her nub and took it between two of his fingers. It was the spark that lit the explosion.

 

Dany’s body seized. Inside her, fireworks went off and cannons fired. She heard herself wailing, a high, wild sound of exultation that filled the room. Then she heard Jon’s loud groans as he found his release, his hands clenching her hips so tightly she knew she’d be bruised in the morning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As they cuddled afterwards, their legs tangled together underneath the blankets, Dany was almost purring.

 

“You’re content, I take it?” Jon said, smirking at her.

 

Dany arched an eyebrow at him. “For the moment, but I’ll probably be ready for round two in a little bit.”

 

He chuckled at that, caressing her face gently

 

“Thank you,” he said, brushing his lips against hers.

 

“For what?” she asked, her hands making small circles, as she gently rubbed his back.

 

“For introducing me to Mistletoe,” he said, his chestnut eyes twinkling. “I think I like it. You got anything else to show me?”

 

Dany laughed. “I’m sure I can think of something,” she said, kissing him softly. She hummed with pleasure as he intensified the kiss, his teeth grazing across her lower lip. Then he abruptly pulled away, leaving Dany wanting as he climbed out of the bed.

 

“Where are you going?” she whined, already missing the heat from his warm body nestled against hers.

 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, giving her a wink. He walked out into the living room and returned momentarily with a flat velvet box in his hand.

 

“What is that you have there?” she asked curious, raising up onto her elbows to get a better look.

 

“It’s for you,” he said, handing it to her. He sat down next to her, curving his arm around her waist, keeping her close as she cupped the box into her hands. “It’s the reason I’ve been working so much overtime lately. I wanted you to have something special to show you how much you mean to me…how much I love you.”

 

Dany turned and gave him a gentle kiss before opening the box to reveal a diamond heart pendant necklace.

 

“Oh, Jon…” Dany pressed her hand against her lips, giving him a teary look.

 

“Is it okay?” he asked, his eyes full of concern.

 

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed as she touched the small diamonds glittering fiercely in the heart-shaped white gold setting.  

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t wait until Christmas to give it to you. I guess I’m not much for protocol and tradition,” he said, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Baby, it’s fine,” she said, feeling overwhelmed with love and adoration for the man sitting next to her. She knew that he wasn’t big on Christmas traditions and probably never would be. But he was willing to do what he could in his own way to make her happy and for that she loved him.

 

“Will you help me put it on?” she asked as she pulled the necklace out of the box. She sighed contently as Jon brushed her hair over her shoulder. He placed a few light kisses along her exposed neck before drawing the necklace around it and fastening the clasp. The necklace felt cool against her sweltering skin. Lifting it, she rotated the heart-shaped pendant, watching as it caught the light.

 

“I love it.” She looked at him, whispering, “I love you…” She ran her thumb along his jaw, stroking his fine beard before giving him a long slow kiss.

 

“I love you too,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her hard. He rolled her onto her back and hovered over her, kissing and nibbling at her neck and shoulders as she gasped with pleasure.

 

As Jon kissed his way over every inch of her body, worshipping her with his mouth, she realized that she didn’t need to stress herself out by chasing the perfect holiday season. All she needed was to be with the man that she loved with all her heart, Jon Snow.


End file.
